User talk:Mushroom359
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:292px-The Eternal Tide cover.jpg" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2012-06-28T19:50:23 QUESTION Do you know anything about the Arc Welder weapon? --Brian (talk) 12:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The name rings a bell, but I need a bit more detail. I know it's from Star Trek, but what exactly? --Mushroom359 (talk) 13:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ELITE FORCE The Arc Welder is a weapon from the VGR game Star Trek Voyager which has a whole galaxy of weapons. The Arc Welder weapon was found on the Scavenger ship well, thats what it says this Wiki but someone told me the info is inaccurate. --Brian (talk) 14:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, i noticed you have uploaded images without any description/formatting, citations, and copyright identification. Please be aware this is a violation of copyright policies may result in the removal of images from this site. -- Captain MKB 17:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Each image has it's own page. When you upload the image you should fill out the form listing the info, but you can go back to the image after that, click edit, and then add the info. ::Heres an example: ::file:imageformat.jpg ::The copyright template could be automatically filled in by a dropdown menu when you upload. Since you skipped that step, someone has to fill it in manually. ::please let me know if you understand this. -- Captain MKB 17:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand, I was attempting to cite everything upon uploading it as quickly as possible. Once it had been uploaded, I realized there wasn't actually a set template for the publisher this image was from. I was searching the site for instructions. I also uploaded two images, the second one can be deleted. The one with just the image of the cover is the one I'm keeping. --Mushroom359 (talk) 17:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Also keep in mind that image titles are like article titles. They should be descriptive and not contain excess punctuation or coded symbols. Please don't upload more photos unless you figure out how to set the filename. Also, in the interests of 'thinking ahead', please don't upload two photos when only one is needed. these are all things that now need to be fixed. -- Captain MKB 17:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, I will make sure it doesn't happen again. --Mushroom359 (talk) 17:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Image v File Please ensure that you use "File:" rather than "Image:" when adding images to articles. The "Image:" tag has been deprecated in the Mediawiki software and replaced with the "File:" tag. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I will keep that in mind. I should inform you however, there are likely other articles using that image set up the same way. I copied the code for that image from the page "IRW Valdore" when creating the "IRW Eletrix" page. --Mushroom359 (talk) 19:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Silent Weapons references Hi Mushroom. I'm sorry if I've undone any of your recent additions today - I was working on the refs this evening and neglected to publish when I left my PC for a while. I noticed that you had added some more refs in the meantime, so, with a bit of judicious copy-&-pasting, I think I've managed to keep all yours and all mine, too. Judging by your refs, I'm way behind you in the book! -- Cyfa (talk) 22:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, don't worry about it. And I actually finished it, these books are really good reads. --Mushroom359 (talk) 02:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mushroom359, I noticed you've contributed information from the newest Enterprise novel. When you create articles from or add info to already existing articles from media released in the last 6 months could you use Template:Spoiler or Template:Majorspoiler on those pages? This warns people who haven't been able to view the source yet that they may want to avoid reading an article or section. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Will do. I suppose I was just in an editing frenzy at the time. --Mushroom359 (talk) 21:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Category? If this was mentioned before, I apologize, but I figure a category like should be made. I'm sure you all you know how we have many category like deaths, but would something like this also be viable for the destruction of ships? I'm not quite sure what to call it, but I was thinking along the lines of ships destroyed in . Anyone have an opinion about this? I figured I'd ask, considering this would be a large category.